


Sephiroth's Little Issue

by Rin Kirisawa (FlamingoFiend)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Babysitting, Even Angeal got mad, Gen, Poor Seph, evil kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoFiend/pseuds/Rin%20Kirisawa
Summary: Sephiroth gets stuck with a complicated task and needs Angeal's help. From Angeal's point of view.





	1. Part 1

I'm always going to throw this out there just to be safe, I don't own any of the characters from ff7, Square Enix does.

  This particular day was very uneventful for Shinra mainly because a lot of people had the day off and members of SOLDIER were no were exception. I mean it would pretty unfair if we didn't since sometimes it felt as though you had to be dragging your busted leg behind you with a bullet wound going through your chest,damn near pleading with Lazard to give you the day off. However there were of course some SOLDIER operatives on duty, but most of them had time off fairly recently, so I don't think it really mattered to them. Thankfully though, I had the day off, so I planned to spend the entire day at home, tending to my plants and watching tv. Yeah I know, real productive.  
  Suddenly I heard the song "One-winged Angel" playing. It was the ringtone I had set for my friend, Sephiroth, who also had the day off. I ran across that song some time ago and found it to be very fitting for him. I answered my phone and had the most interesting conversation with him.  
  "Hey Seph, what's up?" I asked him  
  "Hi Angeal, um, have you ever babysat before?" He asked with a strange tone. I could have sworn I heard a small giggle in the back  
ground.  
  "Yeah, of course I have! You can ask Genesis, when we were in Banora I was almost always babysitting some of the close by neighbor's kids. Why?"  
  He then told me his story "Rufus' secratary came up and asked me if I could babysit her daughter for the day. I was going to decline but she didn't really give me enough time to answer before leaving. So, now i' m stuck with a three year old girl who I have no idea on how to take care of her because I have zero experience with kids and her mother is supposed to come and get her at nine pm."  
  I glanced at the time on my phone and saw that it was one o'clock pm now.  
  "All right, I'm coming over and don't do anything until I get there." I told him with slight urgency as I got up to get dressed and head over to his apartment.  
  Nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I got there.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely spaced out posting the second chapter XC Here it is so sorry at that. Also, feel free to make a request, I can do pretty anything within black butler and ff7. I'm apart of a fee other fandoms so those aren't the only two fandoms I would write, you can ask me a full list in the comments or find it on my profile ^^

  When I got to Sephiroth's place, I immediately understood why he called me. I guess in an attempt to keep the little girl on the couch entertained, he allowed her to paint. Big mistake. His apartment was covered in paint. One wall may as well of been half cream half purple, the floor, which was thankfully hardwood, was a mix of many colors to make a nasty brown, and there was even paint on the ceiling. I'm a little curious as to how that happened. Then there was Sephiroth hiding behind the door. His hair went from sliver to blue and his leather coat was obviously in not much better condition having been smeared with even more blue paint.  
  "Dear God Seph, what were you thinking? She didn't ingest any of this, right?" I asked, shocked at everything I was seeing.  
  "I have no idea what I was thinking. And no, she did not ingest any of the paint." He said, clearly exasperated.  
  "First, wash out the paint from your hair, then help me clean all of this up.  
  "Alright, sounds fine to me." Sephiroth agreed while walking towards the bathroom  
  I just simply sighed at the mess of my friend's apartment. Good news is the paint hadn't dried yet so we would be able to get it off of the walls, floor,and ceiling with a wet paper towel if we worked quickly enough.  
...timeskip To a few hours later...  
  "I'm hungry!" The little girl complained.  
  "Well, what do you want to eat?" Sephiroth asked, annoyed with the girl. She had rejected the sandwich, none of the soup sounded good, and she hated macaroni and cheese.  
  "PIZZA!" She practically screamed at us.  
  "Well, then what kind of pizza do you want?" I asked. Normally, I wouldn't order pizza when babysitting, but I too was getting irritated.  
  "Peproni" she said, unable to pronounce "pepperoni" correctly which would have been cute, had she not of been an utter helling.  
  I immediately called a local pizza joint and placed the order before she changed her mind again even though it would be half an hour before it arrived. After I did that, I checked to see what time it was. 6pm. Only 3 more hours with this brat before her mom showed up for her again. Thank God.  
...Half an hour later...  
  "But I don't like this pizza!" The little girl told us  
  "Too bad, it's what you wanted and now you have to eat it!" I exclaimed while trying real hard not to shove this slice of pizza down her throat.  
  She whined a for a few more minutes before she finally ate the God damn pizza.  
  "I'm bored!" She said after she finished her slice of pizza.  
  "Just give me a minute." Sephiroth said while getting up off the couch.  
  "You're not going to give her acrylic paint again are you?" I asked him, remembering when I first arrived.  
  "No, I'm sure I have a few cartoons around here somewhere." He said  
  After a few minutes of rummaging around the tv, I saw him pull out a DVD for Snow White.  
  "Will this work for you?" He showed her the disc.  
  She just nodded for once.  
...9pm...  
  "Hi sweetheart, did you have fun?" The girls mom asked her while pulling her up in her arms.  
  "Yes mommy, I had lots of fun!" The little girl said with an evil grin directed at us.  
  "Hey, would you be willing to babysi-"  
  "NO!" Sephiroth and I shouted in unison, cutting her off.  
  "Ok, well, bye!" She said as she left with that little monster in her arms.  
  "Angeal" Sephiroth said " I don't ever want to babysit again."


End file.
